intense attractions
by 000shadow000
Summary: Bella/Alice and some Bella/Edward. Told from Bella's POV. Story starts in Breaking Dawn after Bella's transformation to a vampire is complete without the occurrence of the marriage of Bella and Edward and the creation of Renessmee.
1. Chapter 1-the beginning

**Bella/Alice and some Bella/Edward at the beginning. Told from Bella's pov. Story starts in Breaking Dawn after Bella's transformation to a vampire is complete without the occurrence of the marriage of Bella and Edward and the creation of renessmee. Enjoy and comment. ~~~~~~~~~**

I opened my eyes in amazement. Everything was so clear and defined. I sat up to see Edward beside me and my family standing near the door.

Edward smiled my favorite smile and I knew things were going to be all right. I looked around and saw Alice standing behind jasper the most beautiful smile on her face I had ever seen.

I had always thought she was cute and attractive but now that I saw her though my new eyes she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

I glanced at jasper to see a confused look on his face.

He was probably reading my emotions when I looked at Alice. Edward seemed confused too when he read jaspers mind but I pretended not to notice anything.

A bit later Edward had taught me how to hunt though I wasn't very good at it. My shirt was practically shredded from the mountain lion I took down.

Edward gave me his jacket and we headed home. When we got back, it looked like everyone had gone out so we had the house to ourselves.

I went up stairs to change but when I got to the closet Edward wrapped his arms around me and said, "Since I don't have to worry about hurting you anymore lets have some fun".

I liked that idea and with that I laid my back onto the bed behind me unbuttoning my pants as I did so.

Edward came closer and I wrapped my arms around him.

I was glad I was finally getting my wish to do this with him but I had the feeling that something was missing.

I pulled Edwards shirt off and then he tugged off his pants.

Now I had seen men in porn videos before but Edward had the biggest dick I had ever seen. He came closer to me and I felt his tip at my entrance. Slowly he pushed into me and a wave of pleasure washed over me.

I told him to go faster and as he did he held me closer. I grabbed at the bed covering though I was trying to be careful not to rip it. It felt so good that I suddenly had a pulsating feeling in my pussy and then I realized I just had my first orgasm. Edward had came too when I did and he smiled my favorite smile again.

He pulled out of me and I sat up to put my pants back on. I turned around to see Alice standing in the doorway.

She looked around but Edward had already dressed and ran out of the room before Alice had even come up the stairs.

"So did you have a good hunting trip?" Alice asked, an eyebrow raised. "Yeah, we just got home a little while ago" I told her, my embarrassment growing.

She walked over to me and stared at my torn shirt. "I had torn it while I was out hunting" I said quickly. She went to the closet to look for another shirt for me to wear.

"Here put this one on" she said as she handed me a lavender colored sweater.

I took off the remains of the shirt I was wearing and reached for the sweater. I felt a strange feeling as she stared at my boobs and when she caught me looking at her she said "that's a nice pink lace bra you have on" then she smiled and skipped out of the room.

Once I had changed my shirt I headed down stairs. Music was playing from the stereo and as I walked into the room I saw Alice dancing to the music. When she noticed me she kept dancing and the strange feeling I felt earlier came back.

As I turned to walk out of the room I saw jasper standing at the doorway confusion on his face.

I quickly walked out of the room and though the front door.

I decided I'd go for a run and enjoy some free time alone. As I jumped across the river I heard Alice's voice call after me.

"I'm just going out running for awhile" I told her once she caught up. "But you just got back from a hunting trip" she replied though she seemed a bit thrilled to be out here anyway.

"There's nothing to do at the house and I had wanted some time to myself".

"Well do you mind if I come along, I'm bored too" she said smiling. I smiled back at her thinking I wouldn't mind at all if she came along "I don't mind, your good company anyway".

"Great I know the perfect place we can go" and with that she took off though the trees. I took off after her all the while watching how she ran.

A few minutes later she stopped and ran back to me jumping on my back and covering my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I don't want you to peek, it's a surprise". I kept walking while she told me where to go.

"Ok, now you can look" she told me. She uncovered my eyes and I saw in front of me a little cottage made of old stone. "What do you think about my little hide out, I come here when I want some alone time".

"It's awesome" I said looking around. "Well come inside, its no fun standing out here" she said walking toward the cottage. I followed her though the door and it was pretty cool looking inside.

I looked around and saw books, cd's, and a stereo on the shelves.

There was a bed too though she didn't need it to sleep. She sat on the bed and patted the space beside her indicating me to sit by her.

I walked over and sat down feeling a kind of hyper feeling like the one I felt when I was with Edward on his bed.

"I was practically jumping of the walls since this morning when I saw a vision of something I found very interesting" she said, that wide smile on her face again. "What did you have a vision of" I asked, my voice a bit higher from anticipation.

"Do you want me to tell you or show you?" she asked.

I thought about that for a moment. "Show me" I replied in a nervous tone. "Ok, close your eyes then". She said and I did.

Then I felt her climb on top of me and push me back until I was laying on the bed.

I opened my eyes and then she licked her lips and bent down to suck on the tip on my ear. I gasped and then reached up to hold her closer to me. She lifted the sweater up and I moved to allow her to pull it over my head.

Then she unfastened my bra and pulled that off too. "Wow you have some great breasts" she said leaning down to suck on one of my nipples. It felt so wonderful that I couldn't help but moan.

She heard me and then sucked harder rubbing the other nipple with her fingers. She started to grind against me and that made me moan even louder.

I reached down to unbutton her pants thinking how good it would be to hear her moan with my fingers inside her. She stopped to yank her pants and underwear off then took my hand and put it against her pussy.

"Please fuck me" she said with eyes that lit up as if fire was burning bright in them. I used two fingers and slid them inside feeling how wet she was. Then I moved my fingers faster and pushed them harder into her pussy. She answered to my actions with another moan and continued to grind and thrust against me.

A few minutes of this then I pulled out and started to rub my fingers on her clit. She moaned louder and begged me to rub harder. I did so and within a minute she was Cumming all over me screaming with pleasure.

When it was over she relaxed on top of me then looked up and said, "Now it's my turn to work my magic fingers".

She then proceeded to unbutton and pull my pants down.

Then she pulled off my underwear and thrust her fingers inside of me. She pressed her fingers upward to rub my g-spot. The way she moved her fingers inside me felt even more amazing than when I was with Edward.

I knew then that Alice was who I really wanted to be with. The way she was so affectionate and passionate made me want to stay here with her forever.

Then I suddenly thought we would have to keep this secret from Edward and jasper though I knew that would be impossible.

I felt a tightening in my pussy and knew I'd be finished in a second. I arched my back and felt a pulsating feeling so good I screamed louder than I ever had before. I had never been as happy before as I was right now.

For about an hour or two was sat and talked.

My phone rang then and when I answered, I heard Edward on the line. "Where are you?" he asked a bit worried. "I'm fine, I was just hanging out with Alice" I told him.

"Well where did you two go" and I knew I shouldn't tell him where exactly we where. "Don't worry, we'll be home in a few minutes" I said.

"Ok, see you in a bit" he said sounding a little confused then hung up. Alice stood up and walked toward the door "I guess we better head back then, but I bet I'm going to be in trouble with Edward over this" she said.

"Will we be able to do this again?" I asked. "We can come back anytime" she relied.

I was happy to hear that and I hoped Edward wouldn't be angry with us when he finds out what me and Alice did. And with that we left the cottage and headed home hand in hand with smiles on our faces.


	2. Chapter 2-complications

**Chapter 2~ complications**

On our way back to the house I thinking about how I would explain to Edward what had happened with Alice.

I had never had a best friend who also kind of like a sister to me until now so I didn't know if it was considered cheating if it was just fun with my best friend who after all was a girl.

I knew Edward was closest to Alice when it came to his siblings so maybe he would let her off the hook. I was faced with the dilemma that I didn't want to tell Edward now but I had until late tonight to figure it out.

Edward had gone hunting with Jasper and Carlisle so I had some time to think.

The thought of time was different now that we had an eternity but I still knew I couldn't hide this from Edward forever.

I was lost in thought when Alice asked, "Do you know if you have any special abilities yet"?

"Not yet, in fact I haven't thought about it at all but I did have something unique if I was able to block my mind from Edward."

"That's it, a shield! What if you're able to shield my mind from him too?"

Alice was brilliant but I still didn't know for sure if I was able to do it.

"Lets test it when we get back to the house, I really hope your idea works." I said.

"I'm still worried though, even if it works we're going to have to tell him at some point." she replied. What worried me now was how I was going to keep my hands off her for now though she did promise we could do it again sometime.

"Well does Edward know the difference when people think about a memory and when they are just fanaticizing it?" I asked her.

"Come to think of it he might not, maybe when he asks about it I could tell him it's just a random fantasy." she said.

I prayed that was enough and make it seem like it was just a one time thing when he finds out. These possible resolves calmed me a bit, the last thing I wanted to do was panic.

As we neared the house, we could smell Esme cooking food for the wolves.

Since Jacob became alpha, he made it so my transformation wouldn't upset the balance between them and us.

Jacob and Seth were the most comfortable here and Leah just tagged along for her brother.

The other boys would also come over for the grub despite the smell but Sam refused to accept the invitation.

Things had finally calmed down around here and I was able to appreciate how peaceful it was.

"Where have you two been?" Emmett asked as we walked through the door.

"We just went shopping" she replied and walked up the stairs but I knew he wasn't convinced. For one thing we didnt have any bags in our hands.

"We left the bags in the trunk for now" I said with a smile in case he was suspicious then I followed Alice to her room.

For the next couple of hours we tried out our theory on if I was able to shield her mind.

I could feel when the shield reached out to cover her too and with every attempt it got a little easier. So with that we had a way to keep our little secret a secret from Edward for a bit longer.

That night Edward came home and we succeeded in hiding from him what I didn't want him to find out yet. I realized I could stretch and bend my shield to wrap around Alice from across the room and it wasn't that difficult to keep up.

"So what did you find when you went hunting?" I asked Edward when we here alone.

"Mostly mountain lions they're much more appetizing than deer but we found some bears too.

I'm thinking of something else that's appetizing as well."

I understood what he was referring to and we both got undressed in record time.

As Edward and I tangled together I couldn't help but think about Alice and how her skin felt under my touch.

I realized that even a female vampire's skin was somehow softer than a male vampire's was and through the whole night I couldn't get her out of my head.

In times like this the family all tried to give each other as much privacy as possible though it was still easy to hear Emmett and Rosalie going at it from across the house.

The next morning Edward agreed to go grocery shopping with jasper because we were already out of food for our guests but it was no surprise how much the wolves could eat anymore.

I was relieved when I didn't need to shield Alice's mind and as I walked outside to find Alice, she was already walking in the direction of her little cottage.

She must have seen the future to know when I was coming outside and that I was intending to ask her if we could have some fun again.

The thought of how wonderful she made me feel the last time made me almost want to do a full on sprint to the cottage with her but we took our time since Edward and jasper would be gone awhile.

Once we reached the cottage we went inside and locked the door even though no one knew we were out here.

We went straight to the bed stripping as we went almost not wanting to pull apart long enough to get undressed.

Her skin seemed so soft and as I traced the shape of her hip with my hand she let out a soft moan.

My hand went further down until I could rub against the inside of her thigh. She opened her legs wider so I could put two fingers inside of her.

As she arched her back and let out a gasp, she wrapped her legs around mine and I grinded up against her body.

As we started to kiss and rub our breasts together I catch a glimpse of movement through the window and looked up just in time to see Emmett staring at us through the window.

By the time Alice looked up he was already gone but I was sure that he was going to let Edward know what he saw whether he actually tells him or not.

A couple of hours later we decided to head back worried to see how Emmett will react when he sees us and what he's going to say. Just as we were walking up the porch Edward pulled up and Emmett was in range surely thinking about what he saw earlier.

It was too late for me to do anything and Edwards's reaction told me he was certainly not happy about what he could see in Emmett's mind.

For the rest of the day I had the chance to think about what I was going to say to Edward because he refused to talk to me.

As for jasper, he was still confused after reading everyone's emotions but no one summoned up the courage to tell him what had happened.


End file.
